


Yes, my Diamond.

by Hukki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Control Issues, Depression, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gemlings, Post-Gem War, Pre-Gem War, Pregnancy, Relationship Issues, Slow Romance, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: “Greetings to the Gem Mother and her Gemling.” Moonstone bowed to them, nervousness plain to the eye. “S-So the Anglesites that are incharge of new gem findings, found new areas to produce future gems of the blue tone. Meaning we can make a whole new court soon! With a new court that means a brand new Diamond! But here’s the problem… After producing this next Diamond we will have very little material left, thats why-”“That’s why my offspring, you’d be in charge of having a gemling of your own with this new Diamond thats coming. So you can produce yet another Diamond to complete our authority.”





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been wanting to write for a while because i love the Yellow and Blue Diamond ship. This was inspired by the more recent episodes and the previous ones with the diamonds in it. Either way this is kinda of just a test to see if you peeps like the story and is so then i wouldn't have a problem continuing it. So i hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a comment saying what you think about it.

Yellow stared across from her seat, staring everywhere but White Diamond’s eyes. Meetings with her maker were nothing but business ever since she was produced. You’d think there would be an emotional connection between them but there was not. The younger and smaller Diamond caught herself often listening to her maker’s gems. Every single one of them seemed to have a problem with her existence, saying it wasn’t necessary to have another Diamond. But that was to be expected of her maker’s court, everyone was made to be stuck up and intelligent. 

“How is your Pearl behaving herself? I made her specifically for you, I hope she’s doing her job.” 

“She’s doing just fine, does anything I ask of her. I may ask though, if I can, My Diamond. Why have you made me keep her away from this meeting of ours?” 

She finally makes eye contact with her elder Diamond, her golden eyes staring into white soulless ones. Their small talk was awkward and filled with tension, which was the reason why their relationship wasn’t loving and friendly. So instead it was distant and cold, despite how close they should be towards each other. White gave a small side smile to her product and crossed one leg over the other. 

“She’s not needed in this decision and her input won’t help with anything. So I saved you the trouble of bringing her along and getting irritated. No reason to call me by such a formal term either my offspring. I am your maternal ancestor afterall. I carried you inside of me, stop acting like I’m your boss my offspring.” 

Yellow cringes at the beyond formal way that White explains their relatedness. Calling White her ‘maternal ancestor’ was beyond ridiculous in her eyes. But she couldn’t call her by anything else since all their current gems referred to the two as ‘Gem mother and her Gemling’ and White wouldn’t want her offspring calling her what measly normal gems do. So Yellow keeps to herself about how their formal terms were stupid and unneeded. 

The doors opened, introducing a nervous looking Moonstone. Right away Yellow knew what this was about and she wasn’t pleased. Everyone knew that Moonstones were in charge of Diamond material growing and monitoring. Yellow despised them because she was constantly called in to do checkups, to make sure she wasn’t defective. The younger Diamond stared at the gem intensely then turned her attention to White. A look of satisfaction written all over her face. White just smiled and clasped her hands together.

“Great, Moonstone 0001 has arrived! My most trusted gem in this whole court. Now we can start this meeting of ours, go ahead Moonstone! Do your stuff!” 

There was an unusual tone of happiness in White’s voice, something that Yellow rarely had heard. It made her wonder even more what this whole meeting was about now that her maternal ancestor was so thrilled about it. The Moonstone gulped and casted a holographic screen before them, showing multiple charts and numbers. It took a moment, but the gem finally gathered the courage to finally speak about her findings. 

“Greetings to the Gem Mother and her Gemling.” Moonstone bowed to them, nervousness plain to the eye. “S-So the Anglesites that are incharge of new gem findings, found new areas to produce future gems of the blue tone. Meaning we can make a whole new court soon! With a new court that means a brand new Diamond! But here’s the problem… After producing this next Diamond we will have very little material left, thats why-”

“That’s why my offspring, you’d be in charge of having a gemling of your own with this new Diamond thats coming. So you can produce yet another Diamond to complete our authority.” 

Yellow Diamond laughed and rolled her eyes, this sounded completely idiotic! She was supposed to produce a gemling with another Diamond that wasn’t even alive yet. Why would she do such a task anyways? Just because there wasn't enough material left? Do these gems think that she can produce another Diamond just because her partner will be one? 

“This is completely idiotic my maternal ancestor, why must I do this? Not to mention it would be weird if I were to have a gemling with your new offspring. I really don't think you thought this one through with your little Moonstone researchers.” 

“Now now my offspring, who ever said I was going to produce this new Diamond with my body? I was too weak after producing you, in fact it completely drained my power. I physically can’t carry a new Diamond. So we’re doing it like all our other gems have been made, in a Kindergarten. Uses less of the material I used to make you my offspring. And that's why you wouldn't have a single problem with having a gemling with her.” 

Yellow Diamond growled towards White, hating how she was stuck in something made by her yet again. The woman had everything planned out, grow a new Diamond, make Yellow impregnate that Diamond then finally have the whole authority done with. Maybe after everything was done Yellow could finally not be bugged anymore. That would probably be the only upside to this whole mess of a plan. Either way she didn't have much of a choice to it. Yellow clenched her jaw and replied to White. 

“If it's what we need to build and finish our Diamond Authority then I will do it.” She stood up from her seat and stared down at the Moonstone. A strong urge to step on her and just make the gem poof. Just because she was worked up from all this news thrown her way. “If that is all I'll be on my way now, just send me the dates to when the new Diamond arrives.” 

“That will be all, Moonstone shall send your Pearl the dates for Blue Diamond’s birthing! Unlike you, she’ll come out just as big as us. No waiting for her to get bigger like how you did. So everything will fall into place." 

 

“Whatever you say my maternal ancestor.” Yellow stepped over Moonstone, deciding not to poof her and left the room. Thinking over the near future that will involve a gemling to be made. She really didn't want to do it but it was ordered. No way out of it and going along would just make it easier to deal with than going against it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH I FINALLY UPDATED IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Also the first chapter did better than I expected, I didn't think you guys would enjoy it that much. So anyways this chapter is kinda of... Idk its something though and Blue is in it so finally some ship stuff!!!! Also, I finished this at basically around midnight so I'm really tired and I apologize for any mistakes or sentences that don't make sense! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments, Kudos, and everything else!!! MUAH!

Yellow sat in her throne, going over the newest birthing of Emeralds. Every gem seemed to be made correctly except for a few. She zoomed into the charts, taking notes of the view Emeralds that had been made wrong. “Pearl, write down these names. Emeralds 0236, 0275, 0299, and 0203. Those are the defective Emeralds that had been in this batch recently. Have them subjected to be shattered as soon as possible. I don’t want any flaws in my court.” 

 

“Yes my Diamond.” Pearl made a quick note and sent each gem number to the Bloodstones, they were in charge of shattering imperfect gems. With that it went quiet between the two, just how it usually was. Yellow wasn’t much of a conversationalist, never had been. Maybe it was the like of connection she had with White. From the earliest stages of her existence, Yellow was forced into Diamond training. She was taught how to build an army, how to control one and how to prepare for any incoming attacks. There was no fun to do on Homeworld, it was just work and nothing else. 

 

There was a soft beeping coming from Pearl’s tablet. “Oh my Diamond! We have news!”She projected the message she had received to her superior. Glowing numbers in a straight line that Yellow knew what it was for. ‘Blue Diamond’ was indeed coming soon, something that Yellow had completely forgot about. It had been a while since their last meeting, she thought that White changed her mind about it. Yellow could already feel the irritation of teaching the new Diamond about everything she had to do. 

 

“I see, she’ll be coming soon...Come on Pearl, let’s check on the room my Agates are putting together. Hopefully it’s done by now, they had a while to complete it.”  Yellow shut off the panels that showed different forms of calculations and designs for classified things. She left her control room with Pearl following close behind. Ready to report anything that the Diamond needed so she didn’t get in trouble. Yellow kept a neutral face as they arrived to the room she’d be making her future gemling in. She saw no reason to be excited in this, it was just her duty that she was doing for her maternal ancestor.

 

Yellow groaned at the ridiculous name once again, one thing for sure was that her gemling will be calling her mother.She couldn’t stand saying it already, if her child were to say it, then she might shatter herself.

 

”Pearl, exactly how long will it be until she is here ?” 

 

“Well! According to this data that the Gem Mother’s court sent, within a few days or a few hours. They’re not completely sure on the exact date.” 

 

“Great.” She snarled and rolled her eyes, Yellow took one last look at the room then walked away. “Pearl, notify the Agates that I want more cushioning and dim lighting. Make sure they get the message as soon as possible and also tell them I want it done within today’s hours.”

 

“Yes my Diamond!” 

/

/

/

 

Yellow hadn’t expected Blue’s arrival to be in the middle of ‘the night’ one would say. It caught her off guard, despite already knowing that she was coming soon. She should’ve been there or went to meet the freshly harvested Diamond but Yellow had been monitoring the batch of new gems to her court. The Diamond knew her Maternal Ancestor was going to give her a lecture for this and she could hardly care at all. As far as Yellow was concerned, she was doing her job and waiting to follow her assigned order. Which was to produce a gemling, nothing there said to be present for Blue Diamond’s arrival. So she stayed put in her control room and continued to do her job.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Yellow Pearl flinched a bit and turned her head towards the doors, gulping in anticipation of the Gem Mother. Her Diamond simply rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards the door.

 

“Let the woman inside, I’m not in the mood to have my doors redone.” 

 

“Yes my Diamond.” 

 

She gulped and opened the large doors from her small tablet like pad. White’s glaring eyes were the first things you saw once the doors opened. No doubt about it that she was angry with her child and their actions. She reached over Yellow’s chair and yanked the helmet right off her daughter’s head. 

 

“Gah! HEY!” Yellow’s hands went straight her hair, covering what she could of the messy pale yellow hair as her chair was spun around. “My Maternal Ancestor, I’ll say this in the kindest way possible but whom the fuck do you think you are? You of all people should know that my hair appearance doesn’t work correctly!” 

 

“I am the gem that carried your sorry excuse for a Diamond for months! I can do whatever I please my offspring!” She growled and reached a hand up to rub her temples. “Now that I’ve got your full attention and you won’t ignore me. We’re going to talk about your irresponsible behavior and you’re going to listen or else I’ll have my biggest Chalcedony get rid of your helmet!” 

 

Yellow gulped and sunke back into her chair, knowing that her Maternal Ancestor wasn’t messing around. She lowered her hands and folded them on her lap, trying to be respectful as much as she could. Her hair was messy, very unprofessional, but at least she wasn’t covering her head like a coward anymore.  “I am ready to talk out my wrong doings, my Maternal Ancestor.”

 

“Great. First off, I gave you life my offspring and for you to disobey me like this is disgusting. I gave you many things to rule and build your court because that’s the loving maternal side of me. I could’ve given you none and demoted you to a Pearl status or something! But I didn’t! I trained you to be a strong gem and not a weak one! By you not showing up to the new Diamond’s arrival, who I may remind is the gem that’s going to carry your gemling, was incredibly disrespectful!” White raised her hand and slapped Yellow across the face, taking her child by utter surprise. It was such a strong impact that Yellow feared she was on the edge of poofing. 

  
  


Yellow didn’t make any noise or indication that the slap hurt her, afraid that it would give White more power over her. Instead she just uttered out a soft apology. “My Maternal Ancestor, I am sorry with all my gem. I got caught up with work, new gems are being produced everyday and it’s too much to keep up with. I just got side tracked.” She raised her eyes to meet in an intense stare off with her mother. 

  
  


“Well get used to it, I don’t expect or wan’t blue running any colonies yet. That doesn’t mean she isn’t going to get any though. It just means her colonies will be under your control until she produced a gemling. Now here.” She tossed Yellow her helmet. “Make yourself look nice, your gem wife is waiting with my Pearl.” 

 

Yellow raised an eyebrow at ‘gem wife’,  _ Mother didn’t say anything about marriage.  _ But she pushed the thought away as she put on her helmet. The younger Diamond wasn’t a fan of the extra work she was getting but didn’t speak out upon it. Her mother led the way out of her control room and Yellow looked back to maker sure Pearl was following. At least with her Pearl she had some control that came with the Diamond title.

 

“Now when we enter, I need you to be somewhat endearing… See Blue is a lot more, shapely than us and I’m not sure if she’ll enjoy your body type. So be as charming as you can so Blue is somewhat interested in you, trust me my offspring, it’ll make having the gemling 10 times easier.”

 

“What do you mean by shapely-” 

 

White opened the doors and wore a huge smile on her face. “Blue Diamond, this will be the sire to your future gemling.” 

 

Yellow went blank for a moment before giving an awkward smile, her mind still wondering what her mother meant by ‘shapely.’ Blue smiled back and stood up from her seat, walking to Yellow and White. That’s when Yellow understood what her mother had meant. No doubt about it that Blue had much more curves than the other Diamonds. She gulped and looked up to take in Blue’s full appearance. Yellow was automatically encased by Blue’s beauty and didn’t know what to do. 

 

“Hello Yellow, I like your choice of clothing, really shows off your broad and bold qualities, which I enjoy very much.”

 

Silence. Yellow was so frozen she couldn’t even form words. Luckily her Pearl stepped up and told the newest Diamond. 

 

“My Diamond’s gem wife, she’s not usually like this but let me tell you she thinks you’re very beautiful.”

 

Blue raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her. “Well tell her she’s quite beautiful herself.”

  
  


Yellow cleared her throat and finally found her will to talk. “Okay that’s enough Pearl, go on a break or something.” She nudged Yellow Pearl away with her foot and held out her hand.”How about I show you around and answer any questions you have?”

 

Blue took her hand and nodded. “I would like nothing more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH I FINALLY UPDATED IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Also the first chapter did better than I expected, I didn't think you guys would enjoy it that much. So anyways this chapter is kinda of... Idk its something though and Blue is in it so finally some ship stuff!!!! Also, I finished this at basically around midnight so I'm really tired and I apologize for any mistakes or sentences that don't make sense! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments, Kudos, and everything else!!! MUAH!


	3. Get it Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnghhhhh so like, I got lazy which isn't anything new, but that means I didn't look through it and read. So I beg of you just to skip over any mistakes and just enjoy the story.

From the beginning, Blue was beyond friendly with her touching. She held onto Yellow’s arm and laid her head on the Diamond’s shoulder. Everything that she was shown brought joy and excitement to her bright blue eyes. One the joys of being freshly harvested, everything was new and exciting for sure. Yellow smirked to herself, knowing all too well that she had Blue swooned. Which was great because that meant making this gemling, White wanted would be easy to do. 

  


“So Yellow, everything you’ve shown me is beyond lovely...But I would like to know the customs you have between gems. I already have some knowledge, since White took the time to explain it...But she just talked about how yours and my relationship would be…” She looked up into her golden eyes. “So explain as much as you can to me, explain what gem wife means and everything else.” 

  


“That will be easy, usually gems learn Homeworld customs right when they’re harvested. So it’s natural not to know anything right now.” Yellow lead them to a nearby sitting area before taking a seat and having Blue do so too. “Gem wife is a term for a strong and worthy gem’s lover, they’re usually the one who carries the gemling or gemlings.” 

  


“Okay, but what’s the name for the Gem wife’s lover and what if the gem wife isn’t the one carrying the child?” 

  


“Sire and her Gem wife are what others on Homeworld say and that’s what I’ve known ever since I was made. Sires don’t usually carry the child, only because they’re the one who impregnates the Gem Wife. I’ve never heard stories of the Sire carrying the child but I guess it could happen.”

  


“Okay… What’s the use of reproducing if we produce gems in the planets around us? Seems a little useless don’t you think ?”

  


“Not everyone is allowed to reproduce, only higher up and stronger gems like Diamonds and those gems that work close to them. Except for Pearls, we don’t need those dreaded things reproducing.” Yellow laughed at her insult towards the certain cut of gems. “Anyways, reproducing is only for higher gems so we can gain more of that gem. It has to only be between two of the same gems, otherwise, we get unwanted mixtures. But we also result to reproducing between two gems when we don’t have enough of that gem material ”

  


“You and I are different colors though, won’t that cause that unwanted mixture?” 

  


“We’re both Diamonds, the strongest gems on Homeworld… No gemling from us will be an unwanted mixture. Now that’s enough talk, is there anything else you would like to see? Or shall we skip to producing our gemling already?” Yellow stood up from her chair and held her hand out. Blue stared at her hand but got up herself, not taking the other Diamond’s hand. 

  


“I only just got here and you’re already trying to produce that gemling. I am your Gem wife am I not? Let’s spend more time together before actually producing our small one. “ Blue crossed her arms over her supple chest and looked away. What was with this new behavior? Yellow thought that Blue was more than ready to produce a gemling. Now they had to build a relationship just to produce a gemling that she didn’t even want? Yellow took a deep breath and shook her head. 

  
  


“Well at the moment I can’t spend time with you regularly like you would want. I have my court and your’s to be in charge of right now. I’ll try to see if I can spare some future time for you.” Yellow looked down at Blue and raised her hand to stroke the woman’s face. “For now, you can relax and do whatever you please…” 

  


She turned away from Blue and walked down the hall, back to her control room. Making this gemling was going to be harder than she expected. 

  


* * *

  


Yellow was avoiding White Diamond at all costs, not wanting to discuss what was going on between her and blue. It was partly not her business but it also somewhat was, there wasn’t enough Diamond material so that meant it was up to them to produce one. She hadn’t seen Blue much at all, their relationship wasn’t working out as much as Yellow thought it would. The Diamond actually wasn’t giving herself much of a rest at all, all the work of her and Blue’s court was becoming a bit too much. She was on edge and really didn’t want to hear her mother’s complaining. But of course, the complaining somehow made its way to her despite avoiding White.

  


“So Yellow, how is the gemling coming along? It’s been awhile since you and Blue were introduced to each other.” 

  


Yellow sunk into her seat and rubbed her temples, trying to prepare herself for the small fight that was coming soon. She knew that when White found out that there was no little one coming, the older woman would flip out. 

  


“Erm… There is a slight inconvenience with the gemling situation. You see my Maternal Ancestor, Blue is demanding we spend more time together before actually creating a gemling.  Which I honestly don’t get at all! All I explained to her the difference between Gem Wives and Sires and why only certain gems reproduce. I didn’t say anything about Gem Wives and Sires spending time together.” 

  


White frowned and shook her head, she already knew that her offspring wasn’t capable of doing any task right. “Then just spend time with her Yellow, she is your Gem wife. What’s keeping you from doing so?” 

  


“My Maternal Ancestor, first off, I had no idea that I was getting dragged into a marriage contract. I thought that I was only supposed to produce a gemling, now all of a sudden I’m getting married off too? Secondly, I can’t spend time with her! I tried to get the deed done right away because I knew I was going to be swamped with work. I’m making sure both of our courts are taking care of and coming along smoothly. So it’s not going easy for me.” 

  


“Well you can’t just make a gemling and not marry the Gem wife, it’s in their name, so you’re going to marry her, no matter what. You don’t really have a choice in what happens around here. So stop questioning what I’m going to have you do.” White looked from her daughter to around her control room, taking in all that her child was working on. “Go spend time with her, I’ll have some of my Moonstones take over your duties. I want that gemling made, don’t disappoint me Yellow.” 

  


She grabbed Yellow by her collar and threw her out of the chair. “Get it done already, I’m being nice right now. If she isn’t impregnated soon… I’ll find a way… “

  


Yellow gulped and picked herself off the ground, dusting off her clothes with a sigh. Once again she was overpowered by her mother, nothing new. She never had control of the situation, she probably will never have it. Even with her new task that she was given, it was White who kept yelling and commanding it. Yellow balled her hands into a fist and held in her anger. _I should be the one to yell and command you to leave me alone! This is my duty! I'm in charge of it!!_ She screamed to herself over and over in her mind.

  


"Yes, my Diam- my Maternal Ancestor."

  
White stared intensely, catching Yellow's slip up as clear as day. The elder Diamond raised her hand and smacked Yellow across the face. Yellow but her tongue to hold in the scream that wanted to escape. There was a darker area than usual on her cheek now, in the shape of White's hand. "Get out, maybe learn how to address me correctly. I'm who gave you life, show me some respect."

  


Yellow Diamond nodded and turned away, making her way out of the control room. She stared at the ground with shame. Her face was in pain and Yellow knew she shouldn't show weakness, she was a Diamond after all. When the Diamond raised her head to see if her Pearl was around, her golden eyes caught with blue ones. She quickly wiped off the sad and shameful look off her face and returned to her normal strict self.

  


"Oh, I was about to go search for you Blu-"

  


"You're.. in pain?" Blue reached out and touched the darker area on Yellow's cheek, to which the older gem winced in pain. "You... You were hit?" She stroked the area, changing the temperature of her touch to an ice cold, so she could try and soothe the area.

  


"It only hurts when you touch it." Yellow blushed all of a sudden, feeling weird that she confessed about the pain. Any other gem she would've lied to them and accuse them of making her look weak. But with Blue, it just felt natural to let it all out, to be honest. "I was not hit, I just fell forward and my hand got shoved into my face."

  


Blue raised an eyebrow. "Really? You did this to yourself? One of the strongest Diamonds, fell down and slapped herself? I think that's a bit more embarrassing than confessing that you got hit by someone." She sighed and continued to stroke the area until it returned to its original color. "Why did she do it?"

  


Yellow gulped and thought of what to say. She couldn't straight out and say it was because Blue wasn't pregnant yet. That would put stress on the Blue gem and probably make it harder to produce a gemling. As much as it was hard not to lie to Blue, Yellow did. "I had a batch of Peridots that were all defective, I told her that it was because she gave me the wrong material and she slapped me. Totally my fault."

  


The other Diamond stared at her for a moment before nodding, believing the little lie that Yellow had told her. "Well, I think it was her fault, not yours." She smiled softly. "Do you have some time to spare? I was thinking we could visit the other planets."

  


"Of a matter of fact, I do. I'll have my pearl schedule my ship to leave in a few hours. In the meantime, let's figure out where to go." Yellow wrapped an arm around Blue's waist and escorted them out of the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it though! If there's something you want to see more of just go ahead and comment it! I should have a kind of cover art soon for this because I commissioned a friend to do it, just gotta plan it out with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and the cover! Don't worry, I didn't steal any art. I actually commisioned a friend and got her permission to turn the art into a book cover. There's a link down in the story but I'll put one here too! https://oceanbri.tumblr.com/post/175610773287/heres-a-more-eye-catching-commission-information

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165714158@N08/42382955915/in/dateposted-friend/)

(Alright, so I commissioned a great friend of mine! She's the artist of the art used in the cover, check her out. Here's here [Tumblr/Commission Info](https://oceanbri.tumblr.com/post/175610773287/heres-a-more-eye-catching-commission-information) )

 

 

“This planet is new, we haven’t done much research on it.” Yellow held Blue’s hand as they stepped over large grassy areas.  “There seems to be quite a lot vegetation, might be a wonderful area to produce more gems. White plans to send some of her Moonstones to find further discoveries about this planet. “ She stopped and looked over a cliff, smiling to herself at the sight. Just imagine all the new gems they could produce in the future.

 

“Will this be one of my planets or yours? I know you must have many planets already under your control, would that mean I get this one?” Blue reached down and let her hands touch the grass, slightly amazed at its texture. “It does seem to have great potential for future growth, maybe it could be our gemling’s planet.”

 

Yellow blushed at the mention of their unborn gemling that Blue wasn’t even pregnant with yet. She nodded though, finding the idea of giving it to their gemling was a great idea. “We’ll see when our gemling will come, I might have to take over her planet for a while until she’s ready.” The elder Diamond grabbed Blue’s hand and pulled her away from the grass, wanting to show her more of this planet.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent hours just exploring the planet, not much was there. Just small creatures and multiple areas of different plant life. But Blue seemed to enjoy herself and that's all that matters to Yellow. She held her gem wife as she pointed and looked around at many things. Her gem shining a little bit as she felt nothing but pure affection towards her Diamond counterpart.

 

“Yellow, do you think that I'll be able to take over my own work once we get back to Homeworld? I know that White said she was taking care of everything but… I just feel so useless, I don't enjoy waiting around and not doing anything.”

 

Blue looked up at Yellow, trying to make the elder gem feel how bad she wanted it through eye contact. It didn't work so easily though, because Yellow shook her head and grabbed Blue’s chin. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips then giving a soft smile. “I'm afraid I can't do that. I follow every order that White gives me, she’s my gem mother. So just let me take care of your duties and just focus on having out gemling.”

 

Yellow thought she was pretty charming at that moment. She did everything right and any other worthless worker gem would've absolutely swooned at getting kissed by Yellow. But not Blue, no, Blue pushed Yellow away and balled her hands into fists. Anger clearly visible in her facial expression and body language.

 

“Damn it! You’re going on about that gemling talk again! I'm more than just a place to produce our gemling! I can work! I can do everything you can do, just because I was made for you to impregnate me, does not mean I can't do actual work!!”

 

She pushed her way pass Yellow and head towards their ship. Now they were even more behind on schedule and Yellow was afraid. Last time she got lucky, it was only a slap and didn't leave much. But she really didn't want to test her limits with White. Yellow had seen gems that just messed up once and got shattered. She didn't know what to do, one thing for sure though, was that she didn't want to die. So Yellow went after Blue and forcefully held her hand, gripping it tight so the gem wouldn't pull away.

 

“Ugh! What are you doing!” Blue tried to yank her hand away but couldn't go against the obvious extra strength that her counterpart had.

 

“Blue! Damn it!” Yellow gripped Blue’s harder, causing the blue gem to wince and flinch away. She stopped resisting and stayed still, her whole attitude changing within seconds. Yellow didn’t understand at first but realized that Blue was afraid. The elder gem was finally in control of a situation for once, having Blue submit like this gave her power. It was a whole new feeling, a feeling that made her feel like an actual Diamond. She felt worthy, this would make her mother finally see her as a powerful being.

 

Blue refused to make eye contact, for fear of getting yelled at our hit. She’s seen how White treated many lower class gems and didn’t enjoy it. Maybe it ran in their family and the same attitude got passed down to Yellow. Which she hoped wasn’t the case and this was just a random one-time thing that happened. She tries to remove herself once again but cried out this time. Yellow’s grip had got tighter and she couldn’t handle the pain anymore. Tears leaked down her cheeks without her permission, letting Blue feel this whole new experience.

 

That’s when Yellow released her wrist and backed away, feeling regret as Blue cried. She looked down at her hands then back to Blue.

 

“I’m… I… I don’t know what happened…” Yellow turned away from Blue and began walking to the ship. “Come on, let’s get back to Homeworld. I don’t even think we’re allowed to be here without White’s permission.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their trip back was pure silence, they didn’t even stare at each other. Yellow felt horrible but… was that how White wanted her to be? It felt like that’s what she should be, it made a lot of sense. Not to mention that White would finally treat her correctly. She just… didn’t enjoy seeing Blue in pain. Yet she still got that powerful feeling when she did it, it was hard to explain. Yellow wanted and enjoyed the power, she didn’t want to hurt Blue to get it though.

 

She glanced at Blue before returning her attention back to their trip, watching as Homeworld came into view. Yellow took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing that White was going to be there waiting. Waiting for her to give any further news about the gemling. Yellow sighed and rubbed her temples, as she mentally prepared herself for the oncoming fight.

 

“What’s wrong?-”

 

_Beep Beep Beep_

 

“White’s calling… and nothing’s wrong. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just stressed because of White. Can you leave the room, please? I need to talk with her privately.”

 

Blue gave a small nod before getting up and leaving the control area but didn’t really. She sat by the door and had it cracked a bit so she could listen. The Diamond was getting sick of not being included, so she’s gonna make herself part of it.

 

Yellow answered the call and watched as her mother appeared on the holographic scene. She made eye contact and gave her a soft bow of the head. “My Maternal Ancestor, nice to see you again. Is there any reason why you’re contacting me?”  

 

“You visited that planet...I would’ve been mad but my Pearl added that Blue had gone with you. Which I’m sure that means you’re doing your job for once. Tell me, how hard was it to just spend time with Blue and impregnate her? Not hard at all, I don’t know why you didn’t do it earlier. Anyways, I’m glad you got the deed done.”

 

Yellow stayed quiet and looked into White’s eyes, trying to keep herself together. It took her a moment to actually reply to her mother. The offspring began to shake with fear and tears leaked down her cheeks.

 

“N-No… It… I… I haven’t completed it yet. Blue is still untouched, I took here there so we can spend time together but nothing else happened. She got upset with me and I made her cry… I’m trying my best to get her to agree on having our gemling.” Despite the tears running down her face, Yellow kept that firm and authority like voice. She might’ve been breaking down a little but she still was a Diamond, she needed to keep on with what she was doing.

 

Blue peeked through the crack and watched as Yellow broke down, feeling her heartache. This was the first time she’s seen Yellow in this much pain. Why was she so afraid of White though? That was her mother, shouldn’t their relationship be nothing but love and care? When White first brought Yellow to see her, they both seemed fine with each other. What changed that?

 

There was a deep intake of air before Blue could hear anyone else speak. “My offspring, you’re such a useless Diamond! Look at you! You’re crying! How pathetic! I can’t believe I gave life to you! I’ve been too easy on you, I should’ve poofed you instead of that measly slap. When you return to Homeworld, come straight to me. Do you understand Yellow Diamond?”

 

Yellow nodded and wiped her tears. “Yes my Maternal Ancestor, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”  

 

* * *

 

Blue paced back and forth, not believing that White would actually say something like that to her own child. Was this all because of a gemling? Did White really want the gemling that bad? She looked down at her stomach and felt guilty. Yellow was going through hell just because she wasn’t pregnant yet. If Blue knew that Yellow was getting smacked around, she would’ve made the gemling right then and there.

 

“I’m so sorry Yellow… Everything will change soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

When they landed on Homeworld, Yellow stayed quiet and ignored every conversation that Blue tried to make. She was worried about one thing and that was what her mother planned to do with her. Yellow wasn’t worried about Blue at the moment because she knew that nothing would happen to her. Well… nothing yet, hopefully it was just Yellow getting disciplined again and not Blue this time. “Go to your chambers or something Blue… I have to speak with my mother real quick.” She glanced at Blue then began walking away.

 

“Yellow… Wait for a moment.” Blue grabbed Yellow’s arm and stared up into her golden eyes, trying to show pure concern for her. “I know you’re going to talk to your mother right now after you do that though…” She leaned upward and kissed Yellow’s lips. “I know I’ve been difficult… But I’m ready now, I want to make our gemling. So I’ll be in our chambers waiting and ready to do this…” Blue pressed one last kiss to Yellow’s lips and walked away.

 

Yellow watched Blue leave and took a deep breath, at least she could tell White that Blue was finally going to do it. She takes a deep breath and walked to her mother’s area, dreading every step she took towards White’s doors. Her warrior-like attitude was now replaced by one of a scared Ruby. She didn’t want to go through this again, Yellow didn’t want to possibly get poofed or shattered.The Diamond paused in front of those doors that she knew had White behind them. _You can do this Yellow… Just go in there and tell her that Blue has finally agreed to it...She won’t do anything to you…_

 

She pressed her hand against the door and pushed it open. Without hesitation, Yellow tried to tell White the brand new things. “My Maternal Diamond! Great news! Blue had just agreed to-”

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

Yellow fell backward, the force of White’s punch was too much for her to withstand. Her body hit the ground and she just laid there. Listening to what White had and wanted to say to her.

“Look at you! You’re letting that worthless Diamond control you! She hasn’t even been around as long as you! Why did you wait to get HER okay? You should’ve just went through and got her pregnant already! She knew that she had to produce a gemling from the start!” White stared down a Yellow, a deep scowl etched onto her face. “You’re making that gemling right now! Let’s go!”

 

She pulled Yellow off the ground and forced her down the hall and to the shared chambers. White kicked the door open and threw Yellow into the room, not even caring that Blue was almost hit by the other gem. Blue stared down at Yellow and grabbed her face, examining the intense hit she had took. It brought tears to her eyes, she held Yellow’s face close and kissed her forehead. She stroked her love’s face and looked up to stare at White with tears in her eyes.

 

“Please! Stop hurting her White! It was all my fault! I wouldn’t let her get me pregnant because I was just being stubborn!! I’ll give you the gemling! Just please stop hurting her so much!” She cried hysterically and held onto Yellow.

White rolled her eyes and slapped Blue across the face. “Shut up, I don’t need your confirmation because you’re making that gemling right now. You’re going to stay in here until your stomach swells with a gemling. Do you hear me ?”

 

Blue rubbed her cheek as more tears leaked down her face, never did she think that White would hurt her too. Her lips quivered and she quickly nodded her head before replying to the elder Diamond.

 

“Y-Yes, my Diamond.”

 

White glared at the two before turning away from them. “This is your last chance… .If you messed this up then I’ll have to step in and you don’t want me to do that.” She opened the doors and left the two behind.

 

* * *

 

 

There was nothing special about this moment, neither Yellow or Blue wanted it like this. Everything was rushed and they both felt forced into this. Yellow sat one side of the bed and stared at her crotch area, trying to concentrate so that she can shift. But nothing was happening, she was still shaken up from White. Not to mention that this whole situation was stressing her so much that she was shutting down little by little.

 

“Yellow, don’t force yourself… We have time.” Blue softly said and Yellow whipped her head around to glare at her. She didn’t want to be comforted in a situation like this since it was Blue’s fault altogether that they’re in this mess. Yellow opened her mouth to insult Blue but decided against it, it wouldn’t change a thing. They would still be stuck in this room together and they still had to make that gemling. She groaned and turned her attention away from Blue and back to her crotch area.

 

_‘Just shift already! You know how to do it! White taught you too! Stop being a disgrace to her!’_ Yellow shut her eyes and remembered the embarrassing situation that had happened. She was just a few hundred years old, still figuring out the role of a Diamond. When her mother pulled her aside for a private appointment with some medical quartz. It started simple, nothing out of the ordinary, then White told her to shift.

 

She didn’t understand what it meant to ‘shift’ either and that seemed to upset White. That’s when White forced Yellow down onto her knees and got to work. Making Yellow shift against her will and traumatized by the whole event. Every time Yellow ever thought about shifting her part, she was met with memories of White embarrassing her in front of the medical quartz. How her own mother forced her tentacle to come out and be shown to everyone.

 

Yellow began to cry but didn’t make any noise, feeling the same way as that day. She tried to force her tears away but Blue turned her head and wiped them away for her. Yellow stared wide-eyed at Blue, fearing for what the Diamond would think of her crying. There was nothing said from her though, she pressed a soft kiss to Yellow’s forehead. Trying to offer some comfort to her fellow Diamond.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll just… Help you with it.” Blue whispered and pressed a kiss to Yellow’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME AND IM SORRY!! BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER !!! There's smut like in the middle of it, if you don't like it, skip it to the last little section of the chapter. But anyways hope you guys enjoy reading!!! Leave some comments and Kudos !!!

Yellow hated to admit it, but she was terrified of what was about to happen. She had never needed to reproduce in her life before she met Blue, since everything was always about working and satisfying her mother desires. This time, however, Yellow had to produce a gemling that would complete their hierarchy. She took a deep breath and noticed Blue’s hand on her thigh, which was a little comforting. However, Yellow wasn’t a hundred percent sure that she would be able to get her tentacle up and going. It’s always been a hard thing for her to do; sometimes she thinks she wasn’t supposed to shape-shift one. 

 

“According to the information I gathered on reproduction, we have to partake in certain things.” Blue pulled her hand away and seemed to think for a moment. She paused and closed her eyes, thinking as she made her clothing disappear. The younger Diamond reopened her eyes and takes a look down at her body. This was something that she really hasn’t done at all, so it shouldn’t have been a big deal. But for some reason, Blue was starting to become a little self-conscious. Was she going to be able to even help Yellow? What if Yellow didn’t like the way Blue's body looked like? There were so many things going through Blue's head that she couldn't even think of any good outcomes. 

 

Little did she know that Yellow was a blushing mess as well, not believing what she was seeing. Blue’s body was so beautiful and so different from any other gem Yellow had ever encountered. Never in her life had she seen a gem with as many curves as Blue did. A bit of pride filled Yellow’s chest, because she knew that she had this lovely gem as her wife and carrier for their little ones. She reached out and grabbed Blue’s chin, making the younger diamond look into her eyes. Yellow leaned forward and kissed her lovingly, making sure that Blue felt the affection from their small interaction. 

 

Blue felt her cheeks heat up even more, not expecting the kiss. She pulled back, touching her lips and avoiding eye contact with Yellow. It felt wonderful, but she didn't really know how to react. She gave a slight smile and turned back to face Yellow. When she laid her eyes on Yellow,  Blue became a little alarmed at the fact that Yellow seemed to be a bit confused and reluctant. 

 

“Oh! I'm sorry, that probably sent you the wrong message.” She giggled and grabbed Yellow’s hand, smiling to herself while doing so. “I enjoyed it, but, I'm just a little… scared? I have a vague idea about how to do all of this.” 

 

“Well, I know what we must do. I just have trouble shifting my tentacle… It's something I have always had trouble with.” Yellow sets a hand on her crotch area and gulps slightly, recalling old, dreadful memories. “White forced it out of me the last time, so I'm not quite sure how to make it appear naturally.” She sighed and leaned her forehead against Blue's, hoping that something would help their situation. 

 

Blue nodded and pressed a hand to Yellow's Diamond, watching as Yellow's clothing appearance phased away. Blue bit her lower lip, noticing how different their bodies were. Yellow’s body looked rough and tough, just like her gem. Although her arms were a bit on the skinny side, they still seemed to hold some muscle. Blue reached out and touched Yellow's broad shoulders, then lowered her touch down to her toned abdomen. “So… firm…” She chuckled and grabbed Yellow's hand, bringing it up to her own stomach. “I'm soft.” 

 

“There's nothing wrong with that.” Yellow moved her hand around, enjoying the softness of Blue's skin. “It feels nice. Much better than my rough body.” She offers her a smile and wraps her long arms around Blue's waist, bringing the thicker sized gem closer to her. “Your body is beyond beautiful and much better than mine.” Yellow kissed Blue again and couldn't help but chuckle against her lips. “I'm very fortunate to have a gem wife like you. I… enjoy our relationship, even if it was planned because of White.” 

 

“Oh Yellow.” Blue closed her eyes and laid her head on Yellow’s shoulder, her heart swelling with affection for the yellow gem that she was promised to. It didn't matter if this relationship was forced; Blue had feelings for the harsh diamond. “I enjoy it too.” She said softly, looking up into Yellow's golden eyes, a small smile on her lips. Blue leaned up and kissed Yellow before making her lie on the bed. She didn't want to rush things between them, but she knew they had to. Part of her was afraid about what White would end up doing to her if they didn’t. 

 

Yellow looked a little confused but Blue sat on her lap almost immediately. Blue kissed her lover once again and nipped at her bottom lip. “Just let it happen naturally,” Blue whispered while grabbing Yellow's hands and setting them on her hips. As the blue gem continued with her harsh yet passionate kisses, Yellow found herself at a loss, her hands staying on Blue's hips as she barely kissed back. She was training in everything EXCEPT in romantic relationships. The diamond quite literally had no idea what she was doing. 

 

Blue pushed Yellow back onto the bed and kissed her a little roughly. She stopped herself, however, unsure if this was okay. She looked down at the surprised Yellow and chuckled softly. “I'm sorry… Should I stop- oh!” The younger one raised her hips in surprise upon feeling something press against her lower parts. Yellow awkwardly looked away and gripped the bed sheets. This shouldn't be awkward for her; if anything, she should be happy that she shifted with little to no problem. 

 

“Oh… well, this makes things easier.” Blue let out a slight chuckle and wrapped her hand around the slippery appendage. Yellow let out a soft grunt and sat up, grabbing Blue's head and pulling her into a kiss. A soft yelp left Blue’s mouth as she was kissed, her grip tightening around Yellow's member. Yellow pulled back from the kiss and let out a shudder before hiding her face in Blue's neck. 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't ask permission. You were probably upset because of that.” Yellow blushed heavily and refused to show her face to Blue.  _ ‘Why are you apologizing? You're the one in charge here. Just take her and make my offspring.’  _ White's voice echoed in Yellow's head as she wrapped her arms around Blue, holding onto her tightly.  _ ‘You need to stop being soft, just throw her down and do what you need to do!’  _ Yellow shook and began to cry into Blue's neck out of frustration. 

 

“Yellow! Calm down!” She let go of Yellow’s member then grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away. Blue kissed her quivering lips and pressed their foreheads together. “Just relax, you're going to be fine. I was okay with your kissing. There was no issue at all. But, I am glad that you asked; it showed that you care enough.” 

 

Yellow gave her a small nod and closed her eyes, calming herself down. She returned Blue’s kiss and held onto her hips. Blue reached between them and grabbed Yellow's member again, softly stroking it and staring lovingly into her eyes.

 

“Do you need more time to calm down? Or are you ready to start?” 

 

There was a silence, but Yellow nodded to Blue and pressed a soft kiss to her full lips. She groaned softly at Blue’s grip and pulled away, a moan escaping from her lips. Blue couldn't help but smile to herself, enjoying how good she made Yellow feel. 

 

“B-Blue.” 

 

Yellow made eye contact with Blue then changed their position, having the younger diamond lay on her back. She blushed and stared back at Yellow, knowing that this meant it was time to start. Yellow removed Blue’s hand around her tentacle and grabbed it herself, taking a moment to process everything before lining up the twitching tip to Blue’s entrance. She slowly eased herself inside of Blue, holding in the groan she wanted to let out. Part of her knew she shouldn’t show she was affected in anyway from this, since she might come off as weak. 

 

A sharp gasp left Blue, mostly out of surprise rather than pain. She didn’t really feel anything if she was being honest; it just felt like being completely full. This wasn’t an unsatisfying feeling, but it was indeed a strange one. Blue stared up at Yellow and wrapped her legs around her lower back, a look of determination in her eyes. Yellow was a bit taken back by this but assumed that it meant she was in the clear to continue. She gripped the sheets by Blue’s head and began to slowly move her hips, making sure to get a good feel on how to thrust correctly. A couple of awkward thrusts later and Yellow found herself ready to get really into it. 

 

She pulled her hips back and slammed forward harshly, causing Blue to yelp and cover her mouth in embarrassment. She never thought it would feel better to have Yellow be a little extra rough, but what did she know? Blue barely even learned about the whole concept of reproduction; she didn’t know it would actually be enjoyable. She turned her head to the side and hid the blush that spread across her face. 

 

“Can… you do that again? I enjoyed it…” She said shyly, refusing to look at Yellow. This was already too awkward for them; she didn’t want to make it worse with unnecessary eye contact. 

 

“This?” Yellow slammed her hips forward, eliciting a loud moan from Blue. A playful smirk made its way onto the elder diamond’s face, delighting her. The situation seemed to get much more enjoyable for Yellow now. She continued to roughly move her hips, making those beautiful noises flow from Blue’s mouth. It was wonderful to see her lover struggle with the pleasure that was shooting through her body. Everything Blue was experiencing was new and exciting and Yellow was glad that she was the one causing it. 

 

Blue’s body convulsed, enticing her to reach upward and wrap her arms around Yellow’s neck. Blue desperately pressed kisses to her jaw and lips as she came, experiencing this pure bliss for the first time in her life. Blue whimpered and let go of Yellow, letting her body fall limp on the bed. It was clear that she was completely drained of all energy and power. To Yellow, this was a little rewarding to see, feeling her ego grow. 

 

Yellow wanted to give Blue something to relax and prepare for more of their sinful action, but part of her knew she couldn’t wait. The gem wanted so badly to relieve herself that the tension was already bubbling up in her gut. She planted a quick kiss to Blue’s diamond and resumed her harsh thrusts, which were planned and calculated at first. However, as Yellow became closer to her climax, the sloppiness of each thrust became more and more apparent. Yellow’s sorry excuses of thrusts eventually stopped when she finally came, her tentacle twitching inside the blue woman as her seed was released. 

 

“Y-Yellow.” Blue said between deep breaths. She couldn’t process any full sentences at the moment, her mind still hazy from what they just did. What Blue did know though was that she wanted to be held. Blue pulled Yellow down and made her lay against her bare chest. There wasn’t much fighting or resisting going on once she did it, indicating that Yellow didn’t mind her actions at all. In fact, Yellow actually enjoyed the extra softness beneath her head, finding it rather soothing. However, it brought something to her attention as she laid there.

 

Blue’s gem seemed to glow brightly. Yellow wasn’t sure what it meant, although she supposed that it shouldn’t mean anything too bad. She shrugged and nuzzled into Blue’s neck, closing her eyes and relaxing.

 

* * *

 

White watched with a smirk as she saw Blue’s gem glow over the monitor. She finally had what she has been waiting for from her offspring. Her long black nails waved away the screens as she spoke to her Pearl, a hint of happiness in her voice.

 

“Our last diamond is on the way…  Pearl, alert the Moonstones to get the injection machines ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been wanting to write for a while because i love the Yellow and Blue Diamond ship. This was inspired by the more recent episodes and the previous ones with the diamonds in it. Either way this is kinda of just a test to see if you peeps like the story and is so then i wouldn't have a problem continuing it. So i hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a comment saying what you think about it.


End file.
